


Spaghetti Inside

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is So Done, Suffering, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus has a question for some of his friends around breakfast time.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Spaghetti Inside

Remus sat down heavily on the bench his friends were eating breakfast at in the Great Hall. He had something unusual in his arms this morning though, come to think of it; the others looked up. 

"I currently have seven empty notebooks and I have no clue what to put in them." Remus announced as an explanation, to their looks and to the books on the table next to him. "Suggestions?"

Sirius smirked. "Put spaghetti in it."

"I am currently taking suggestions from everyone except for you." was his retort. Pretty reasonable, if you asked him actually. 

"What if," James piped up. "You put spaghetti in it."

Remus' nostrils flared. "I am currently taking suggestions from everyone except for the two of you." 

Now it was Pete's turn; he smirked too. "...I think you should put spaghetti in it."

" _I am no longer taking suggestions."_

So much for trying to have a good conversation with his friends. Why did he love them again?


End file.
